


Late Night MDZS Drabbles

by Gay_May



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabbles, Not Beta Read, prolly written at night, we winging everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_May/pseuds/Gay_May
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles written instead of sleeping





	1. Just Yu Ziyuan

Yu Ziyuan stood on the edge of the pier, the starry night sky above her and the crystal clear water below her. The only sounds came from the frogs and other various creatures that lived in the water. 

Her long raven hair swayed in the light breeze, her purple robes flowing behind her. Her usually cold violet eyes held a hint of softness in them, or maybe that was melancholy that was clouding them. 

There wasn’t a single soul outside. No guards with her. No children. No Wei Wuxian. No maids. No Jiang Feingman. Just Yu Ziyuan. 

It was her time to think. To let the waves carry all her stress away for that small bit of time, giving her some room to breath for the first time that week. 

It was relaxing. She’d rather stand out in the night than meditate. Only when she was alone with only nature could she clear her mind and think. 

She could think about everything that had been weighing her mind. From the consistent reminder that her husband never loved her to how beautiful her daughter was growing up to be and everything in between. 

However she couldn’t stay outside alone for too long, otherwise the few people who genuinely cared for her would get worried. 

Taking a deep breath, her eyes cleared and her featured were sharpened. Turning away from the special place in all of Lotus Pier, Yu Ziyuan headed back inside her home. 

_But was it really her home? Was she the one that Jiang Feignman had wanted to spend his life with? To have children with? Was she even loved by her own husband?_


	2. Wheeze this is untitled

Power hungry. 

That’s how Wen Huang, the wife to Wen Ruohan, would describe her husband.

He only thought of power, nothing else. To him she was just another piece on the board to use and then toss when no longer needed. Her only use was to bear him children and show up to places she was needed. 

It was no wonder the two had separate rooms, only interacting during family meals and certain events. 

Wen Huang sighed, leaning against the window sill. She looked out over the city, a rather bored look painting her features. 

Her sons were grown enough to take care of themselves, leaving her with one less thing to busy herself with. Sure she was allowed to leave Nightless City, but she had recently came back from a visit to a ‘friend’ of hers. For the most part she tried to space out her trips away from the Sect, mostly to avoid any rumors from growing. 

Another sigh escaped her lips as she straightened her posture and turned away from the window. She’d put off visiting Wen Ruohan since she returned just a day ago so she might as well kill time and go find him.

_After all she was merely a pawn in his game, a doll to sit beside him and look pretty. She didn’t matter to him, never did._


End file.
